


Doctor's Orders

by Burgie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the doctor's turn to be a patient for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

The TARDIS seemed to have a knack for landing in the most dangerous places. This one had looked relatively safe, but of course it was often the safest-looking ones that ended up being the most dangerous.

 

Jack hadn’t seen the event which led to this predicament, but he’d heard the thud and knew just what had happened.

 

“Doctor,” he whispered, and ran to where he lay on the grass, landing on his knees by his side. To his relief, he was still breathing and his hearts were still beating, albeit faster than they normally would be. He looked pale, but his face was hot. His eyes opened when he felt Jack’s hand on his forehead.

 

“Jack, go get Rose, I’ll meet you at the TARDIS,” the Doctor ordered, attempting to get to his feet. But he trembled and fell again, let down by his rapidly-weakening body.

 

“I think you’re in more danger here, actually,” Jack replied, and grabbed the Doctor’s arm firmly when he tried to get up again.

 

“I’m always in danger, it’s never stopped me before,” the Doctor retorted, and this time managed to stand. Jack stood quickly and caught him when he collapsed in his arms.

 

“Well, this time I think you need a doctor,” Jack grinned, and managed to get the other man in a position where he could comfortably carry him.

 

“Oi, that’s my line,” the Time Lord protested. “Fine, I’ll let you take me to the TARDIS first. Then I can at least get us out of here.”

 

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere but bed,” Jack laughed. “I’ll call her once we’re safely inside and once you’re in bed.”

 

That said, Jack carried the Doctor all the way back to the TARDIS and didn’t even put him down to open the door.

 

“Impressive,” the Doctor smiled, resting his head on Jack’s chest and listening to his heartbeat (which was far too rapid to be anything but that of a man with a crush).

 

“Sometimes it’s a good thing to know how to open a door without putting someone down or taking your hands and lips off them,” Jack grinned.

 

The Doctor didn’t respond to that, too weak to think of a reply, so Jack instead closed the door with his foot before carrying the Doctor to his bedroom. He knew where it was because he’d been there many times before, sometimes invited and others not.

 

“There, now get some rest,” Jack ordered him, removing the Time Lord’s leather jacket and hanging it over the end of the bed before lying him down gently. He was tempted to lie there with him but didn’t.

 

After pulling the blankets up over him and kissing his forehead, Jack left the room and returned to the console room where he found the TARDIS phone.

 

“Rose, it’s Jack,” he said when she answered. “The Doctor’s been poisoned but don’t worry, it was only a minor one. This planet’s version of a prank, I guess. Come back to the TARDIS, we’ll leave when the Doctor’s better.” He heard a thud and turned to see the very man who was supposed to be resting lying on the floor where he’d collapsed.

 

With a sigh, the Captain walked over to the fallen man and picked him back up.

 

“I thought I told you to rest,” he scolded him, brushing his fingers over the man’s sweaty brow.

 

“I did for a little while,” was the response.

 

“You won’t be able to get out of bed soon,” Jack warned. “I know how this poison lipstick works. Didn’t know there was more than one poison, though, so that’s new.”

 

When he finally reached the Doctor’s bedroom again, Jack sat beside the Doctor this time after covering him with blankets again.

 

“This won’t kill me, will it?” the Doctor asked, wrapping his fingers around the blanket but then letting them relax when Jack looked pointedly at him.

 

“The one I’m used to would but this one just gives you a fever and makes you weak. I’ve had it before,” Jack shrugged when the Doctor looked at him in confusion.

 

“Rose is coming, isn’t she?” the Doctor asked, finally relaxing in the knowledge that Jack had some idea as to what he was dealing with.

 

“Yes, you don’t have to worry about her. Now, get some rest. And that’s not a suggestion, by the way, that’s an order. Stay in bed so you can sweat out the poison. I’ll bring you water every so often,” Jack informed him. “Oh, and just in case you were thinking about it, no kissing until you’re better. Trust me, I’ll struggle with that part as well.” He grinned and the Doctor laughed.

 

Jack stayed with him through the night, even after Rose had come in and asked if there was anything she could do. Jack currently had her on water duty, much to her displeasure. He ended up sleeping beside him, curled around him almost protectively.

 

And then, a week later, the Doctor’s fever broke and the poison left his system.

“Thanks for looking after me,” he said gratefully, sitting beside Jack on his bed.

 

“Sometimes, you need that,” Jack figured, reaching out and taking the Doctor’s hand in his own. “Even you need someone to take care of you when you’re sick.” He could finally kiss him then, and it was good to finally do so after not being able to kiss him when he really wanted to.

 

“I’ve been a good patient, apart from getting out of bed when I shouldn’t. But I think you deserve a reward,” the Doctor decided.

 

“And what would that reward be?” Jack asked, leaning in close to him. The Doctor grinned.

  
“Do you want a lollipop?”


End file.
